girl_meets_world_pairingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Farkle Minkus
Farkle Minkus is a main character in Girl Meets World. He is the son of Stuart Minkus. Much like his father, he is a genius and nerd. Farkle is attached to and protective Riley Matthews and has had a crush on her since first grade. Despite being one of the core characters, he is credited as a guest star in most episodes, likely due to Disney Channel's strict rule of having only 6 starring cast members on all their programs. History Girl Meets World Farkle Minkus is first seen at John Quincy Adams Middle School in Mr. Matthews History class, along with his longtime friends, Riley Mathews and Maya Hart, both of whom he has grown to love equally since meeting then in the first grade, despite their apparent differences in personality and temperament--a fact he openly proclaims before the entire room during one of his periodic impromptu speeches which both he and his teacher have come to dub "Farkle Time." Riley counters with the idea that he would end up with "Back-of-the-class-Brenda," which Farkle loudly vetoes. Afterwards, Mr. Matthews assigns his students an essay describing something they value enough to fight for. Maya declares hers with the catchy motto of "No Homework. More Freedom!" Thus initiating "The Homework Rebellion" by staging a class walkout, led by her and Riley. Farkle, torn between "My education or my women," ultimately faints rather than make such a momentous decision. At lunch the next day, Farkle slyly shows the girls how his inability to choose between the sloppy joe or the chicken pot pie, led him to solve his dilemma buying both, although he later claims he bought two desserts: Angel and Devil's Food cakes, simply because he was hungry. Later during History, Farkle is awakened from a nap (which he had started while Maya verbally fenced with their teacher) by Maya announcing that their essays are due. Eager to be the first to present his work, Farkle sprints to his locker to retrieve his paper (outlining peace as his cause worth fighting for) which he had incorporated into an elaborate diorama symbolizing the burning of Atlanta, complete with lit sparklers to mimic the flames. This would prove to be an unfortunate choice, as Maya absconds with a pair of them, and while standing on Farkle's chair, attempts to light the class homework ablaze. However, all she succeeds in accomplishing is activating the fire sprinklers above, dousing the entire room with water. Uncertain just how much of what was happening was what Maya intended, and what was not, a panicked Farkle awkwardly clambers atop Mr. Matthews, and refuses to come back down. Out in the hallway, Farkle finally alights from his teacher and takes a walk with Riley, while Mr. Matthews reprimands Maya. Some hours later, Farkle and school newcomer, Lucas Friar, meets Maya and the Matthews family at the Bleecker Street Station, to witness Riley receiving a Metrocard pass of her very own. Just prior to his greeting a couple of attractive female acquaintances of his, Farkle found himself informing Lucas that what the Texan thinks is a "pony," is in actuality, a rat. Girl Meets Boy When Mr. Matthews informs the class that technology, has hampered their generation's development as human beings, Farkle objects, dedicating his Farkle Time to the inevitability of technology (and Farkle) dominating the world. He also seizes the opportunity to pluck hairs from both Riley and Maya as DNA samples for future cloning purposes. When Riley points out that would lead to four of them to only one of him, Farkle can only comment, "That's awesome." Farkle is considerably less enthusiastic, afterwards, as Mr. Matthews announces that the class is to be split into pairs to make presentations on whether or not technology has improved humanity, especially when the teacher proclaims that they must complete the assignment without the benefit of electronic devices, and instead seek out their research from their local library in the tried and true "old school" method of locating the necessary information in a purely physical fashion. To further reinforce his mandate, Mr. Matthews then confiscates the entire class' complement of cellphones. Although clearly distraught over the loss of his usual sources of data gathering, Farkle still manages the presence of mind to claim Maya as his partner, by briefly sharing her desk while invading her personal space. That evening, Farkle and Maya are joined by Riley and Lucas as they venture into the place "where the ancients stored all their wisdom," the New York City Public Library. After failing to charm the "Wondrous Gatekeeper of the Knowledge," currently on duty, Farkle lets Maya lead him away to begin reading from a text entitled Tales of Human Interaction. Later, when Farkle opines that a tiny device could easily hold all the information within the building, Maya admits that her phone is not that advanced. Suggesting that the disparity could serve as the basis for their presentation, he asks Maya to read back the notes he had assumed she had been taking. Farkle is astounded to discover that a bored Maya had instead been sketching the view from outside the window, with extremely impressive results. After an awed Farkle states that he never knew she had such remarkable talent for drawing, Maya admits that neither did she. With Maya taking over the reading, the pair encounter the passages where the writer asserts that a person cannot truly connect with someone else into they look into each other's eyes, and that all people have souls. Despite his steadfast insistence to the contrary, Maya denies that either conclusion applies to Farkle. The next day, Maya and Farkle make their presentation before the class. While Farkle still believes in the inevitability of technology, he declares that the potential of mere pencil and paper--empowered by imagination--should never be disregarded. To illustrate that point, he produces the drawing Maya gave him, which he has been keeping in place of his phone, and simply notes, "I'm fine." Maya thanks her friend, but still absolutely refuses to look directly into Farkle's eyes. Girl Meets Sneak Attack One morning, as Farkle and Maya enter the Matthews apartment to pick up Riley for school, they are invited by Topanga Matthews to share breakfast with the rest of the family, which he declines, having already eaten an elaborate meal prepared by his own mother. Shortly after the newcomers join the table, the entire group prepares to watch an episode of "Mr. Googly," (as if by long habit, Maya, Riley, and Farkle sing and sway in unison to the theme song) but Riley's brother, Auggie, unexpectedly shuts off the tiny TV. Annoyance quickly transforms into curiosity-tinged amusement as the little boy claims he has replaced Mr. Googly as his best friend with a mysterious female. In History class, Farkle can only watch with quiet interest, as the sudden attention Missy Bradford blatantly lavishes upon Lucas begins to drive Riley to distraction, causing her to leave the room. Farkle's concern for Riley grows, as he witnesses his friend's normally pleasant features contort into an intensely furious expression, particularly, when Missy playfully taps Lucas upon his nose, with a flirtatious "Boop." Having circled around the outside hallway, an enraged Riley re-enters the classroom from the other door. As Maya shares her worry with Farkle about Riley's state of mind, he advises having some faith in their friend. However, his confidence proves to be misplaced, as in an attempt to reenact Missy's "Boop" move, Riley's finger somehow finds its way into Lucas' left nostril. Far too petrified by fear to make even the slightest move, Riley desperately asks Maya and Farkle for help. When Farkle attempts his own version of the "Boop" maneuver with Maya, it ends with equally unfortunate results. At lunchtime, Riley has taken refuge in Farkle's locker, hiding away from the rest of the world, and refuses the offer of any food which would just keep her alive. Missy just happens by, and clearly outlines to everyone present, her intention to become better acquainted with Lucas, while they watch a scary movie together. A despondent Riley then concludes that she now lives in Farkle's locker. That night, Farkle shows up on Riley's fire escape, just as the girl are discussing the art of flirting. When questioned what he was doing outside the window, Farkle replies that he's always out there. Surprisingly, Riley accepts that admission with a smile, and makes a request of Farkle to teach her how to out flirt Missy, which he readily agrees to do. Maya asks why he is willing to help since he claims to love Riley. Farkle replies it is because he loves Riley and Maya, that he will therefore do what he can to ensure both their happiness. In the cafeteria the next day, the three wait to see if Lucas will sit with them. Lucas does, but is promptly led away to another spot by Missy to discuss their movie going plans, during which Missy coyly shows off her leg. Realizing that that despite his instruction, Riley is overmatched, Farkle decides to sacrifice himself, by stealing Missy away from Lucas personally. Boldly striding forward towards Missy, Farkle offers himself by brazenly baring his own leg across her side of the table. A clearly intrigued Missy, then promises that Farkle will be "next." Frustrated by the entire situation, Riley stands in front of Lucas and Missy, and while admitting she really has no right to interfere, states that she will do what she can to keep Lucas from being alone with Missy. Missy calmly accepts Riley's challenge. and then with twin handfuls of mashed potatoes, coolly initiates a one-person food fight by smashing them against the faces of Lucas and herself. Cafeteria monitor, Mr. Matthews, catches sight of the carnage, and instantly gives detention to Missy and Lucas. At the end of the school day, Farkle comes across the History room, and notices Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Missy sitting inside. Not knowing how his women got there, he steps in. Mr. Matthews informs him that detention is not for him, but Farkle insists that if his friends are present, then it is for him, and settles into his usual spot. Lucas reveals to Riley, Maya, and Farkle the movie plans Missy has been making, and invites them all to come along. When Missy states that was not what she intended, Lucas tells her that he won't go without his friends. A miffed Missy then leaves in a huff, telling them all to grow up. To which, Riley replies "not yet." Mr. Matthews then ends the detention, and asks if the group is ready to leave. The four friends decide to remain together a bit longer, to just enjoy simply being in each other's company. Girl Meets Father With "The Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time School Dance." arriving at the end of the week, Farkle informs Riley and Maya that at their first dance of the year, the pair are to alternate dancing with him for the entire night, during which they are not allowed to dance with anyone else. When the girls quite predictably reject his proposal, Farkle then apparently settles for a single dance with each of them, to which Riley readily assents. Farkle triumphantly announces that they have been played, as that was all he expected anyway. The next day in History, Farkle cannot help but notice an uncharacteristic coolness between the Matthews father and daughter. Thus, when his teacher's lame attempt at a Darwin pun, falls flat, Farkle tries to lighten the mood with one of his trademark laughs. Upon receiving his quiz, Farkle celebrates what he considers to be his 700th 'A' (although his father would subsequently revise the criteria for counting such marks, significantly reducing the official number) by blowing a party horn he had apparently brought to school in anticipation of the event. However, Farkle's jubilant mood is quickly dispelled, as Maya announces that she has gotten an 'F'. She then states that Mr. Matthews can no longer teach her anything, and with an air of finality, walks out of class. Riley follows at Maya's heels intent upon talking some sense into her. Farkle quickly raises his hand to volunteer his help, but as the rest of the class apparently shares the same idea, Mr. Matthews refuses. Despite Maya missing classes for the rest of the week, Farkle is elated to find out his friend has returned to school in time for the dance. Although Maya puts off their promised dance until the end of the night, Farkle happily leads her across the floor with up tempo steps while everyone else is slow dancing. When he dips Maya in front of Riley and Lucas, the Texan doffs his cowboy hat and puts a rose in Maya's mouth, which Farkle quickly claims and places in his own teeth. Mr. Matthews, acting as the dance chaperone suggests a final dance for fathers and daughters. Farkle watches with interest, as Mr. Matthews leads Maya to the floor to dance first, before beckoning Riley join them. Farkle smiles, knowing that while he may consider the pair to be "his women," to Cory Matthews, Riley and Maya will always be "his girls." Girl Meets the Truth As the Seventh Grade production of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, reaches the climactic point when Romeo visits a seemingly dead Juliet in her crypt, a heretofore silent spear carrier abruptly crashes the scene. It is a jealous Farkle, determined to prevent Lucas from kissing Riley, who are playing the title roles. Initially, Farkle's improvised performance is taken quite well, especially when the "Crazy Spear Carrier" demands that Maya "cometh" from the audience and take the space next to Riley on the crypt, so they both can get kissed by him. Acceding to popular demand, Maya does, and Riley wonders aloud to her friend how they manage to get into such situations. After the play ends, Riley, Lucas, and even interloper Maya, are greeted in the school hallway by the sounds of enthusiastic clapping. However, Farkle's arrival instantly quiets the obviously disapproving crowd. Yet, due to Riley's prompting, the gathered mix of students, parents, and faculty manage a polite level of applause, but it is sufficient to ignite the spark of acting ambition within Farkle--especially when Riley praises his performance, even though Farkle, himself, believed he might have wrecked the play. Maya is quick to quench the sudden flame burning within their friend, but Riley sees no harm in letting him keep his delusion, even after Farkle emerges, still dressed in his costume, tap dancing with a cane. The next school day, after a Mr. Matthews lecture on how the perception of Truth has affected the course of history, Farkle catches his name being discussed by Maya and Riley with a perplexed expression. The following day, Farkle eliminates the distractions represented by the JQA Chess and Chemistry clubs, by severing his ties with both, in an extremely obnoxious manner, thus leaving him free to concentrate fully on honing his formidable skills as an actor because "Riley said so." He notices the girls watching nearby and is quick to credit Riley with changing his life, and announces that the Farkle they knew is gone--and has been replaced by FARKLE. Yet, the girls discover their friend despondent, and lying quietly on the crypt prop the subsequent afternoon. After being figuratively and literally prodded by Maya to speak, Farkle tells them they he tried out for an upcoming play, but failed so terribly that the Drama department told him that he was barred from even watching their next production. He accuses Riley of filling him with special confidence which gave him completely unrealistic aspirations. When Riley tries to apologize, Farkle instead smiles and sincerely thanks her. Unexpectedly, Farkle plants a very passionate kiss which lands upon Riley's chin, and departs with his arms raised over his head in his usual sign of triumph. Girl Meets Popular As the History class prepares to review the legend of Damocles, Farkle cannot help but overhear the conversation being held between Mr. Matthews and his daughter, Riley. Apparently, she has received a party invitation from "Seventh Grade Royalty", which her father does not want her to attend. They both call Maya forward to mediate, and she promptly gets the teacher to state that if Maya has been invited to the event, Riley cannot go--however, as Maya was not invited, Riley should therefore be allowed to go. Having made that decision, Maya dismisses the class, which causes everyone, except Farkle, rise to leave. As their teacher regains control, he has Farkle recount the story of Damocles, a lowly peasant with kingly aspirations. One day he is invited to the palace, and is granted permission to sit upon the throne. When Damocles looks up, he notices that a deadly sword is dangling above his head by a single thin thread. Maya sees it as a cautionary tale of seeking out popularity, which Riley insists has no relevance to her situation. All the while, no one seems to notice the secret smile playing upon Farkle's face the entire time. At the appointed time, when Riley, escorted by Maya and her father, arrives at the location of the party, her haughty air of gloating completely dissipates, as Farkle opens the door. Ushered in, Riley, dismayed to see the gathering only consists of six (or rather seven, as the tall "Prettyboy Hipster" whom had originally handed her the invitation, is revealed to be two of her shorter History classmates, the Academic Halves, in disguise) people, and is decorated with a scientific theme, loudly wails "It's a GEEK PARTY!" Riley's humiliation is made complete, as an ornamental lightsaber dips towards her head, causing her to exclaim, "Damocles!" After a gleeful Maya and Mr. Matthews have left, Riley asks Farkle how he could do this to her. Farkle replies that he had always considered Riley to be like himself, and his friends, which (beyond the Academic Halves) includes Walter, Milton, and Isadora Smackle. Earlier, Smackle had contradicted Farkle describing Riley as the first female guest. However, by Farkle's reasoning, since Riley was well aware of where he lived, the event was being held in Smackle's home (on the condition that Farkle agree to wear a shirt bearing the visage of Albert Einstein, the namesake of the rival school Smackle attended, for the entire duration of the festivities) that, technically, made Isadora the hostess, and thus not a guest. Riley's instant and easy rapport with all of them (except Smackle) appears to prove Farkle correct. Everyone (except Smackle) is eager to anoint Riley their "Queen," to which, the object of their adoration seems to ponder with a thoughtful nod. The next school day, a furious Maya accosts Farkle (which he chooses to see as a display of affection) to learn Riley's whereabouts, as she has not seen her best friend since leaving her at the party. From the hallway, Riley calls out to her friend to release Farkle, moments before entering to reveal her new look--which Maya instantly identifies as a Harajuku Girl--and states her determination to "set the nerdy-geeky world on fi-yah," as her new admirers' "Empress Fairy Queen." A disbelieving Maya stubbornly refuses to change Riley back, and Mr. Matthews, after interrogating Riley's new followers, indicates that he can get used to his daughter's new "dork side" persona. As Farkle leads a howling tribute, which Riley basks in, he grins broadly watching Maya cover her ears in frustration. By the next day Maya is now actively trying to convince her friend to reverse her transformation, but to no avail, as Riley had actually gained a few more devotees. Maya informs Mr. Matthews that the Riley they knew is gone, to which Farkle heartily agrees. That night, Maya enters Riley's room in a final attempt to restore Riley to herself, only to find Farkle already sitting in the bay window. Maya instantly attacks Farkle, and the two engage in a comical physical confrontation (which technically Maya wins with three takedowns to Farkle's two) as they both insist that Riley belongs with each of them. To prove his point, Farkle drafts Riley onto the school's Spelling Bee Team. After Farkle and Maya have knocked each other to the floor for a final time, they accede to Riley's request, and both pull her down to join them. The Spelling Bee pits the home JQA team, including Farkle, Riley, and the Academic Halves, against Einstein Academy, with Isadora Smackle and her team. After trading barbs with his academic rival, Farkle assures Riley that she is ready, and picks her to start. Mr. Matthews, acting as the Moderator, is about to give Riley her word, when Maya enters, supplying a card with a word she has specifically picked--"Harajuku." When Riley asks for a definition, her father explains that it is an authentic Japanese neighborhood where authentic Japanese girl have crafted a unique look and lifestyle for themselves. When warned that she has a limited time to answer or be eliminated, Riley asks what that means. Farkle, who has suddenly realized just how much he misses the real Riley, informs her that she would no longer be part of the group, tacitly giving Riley his blessing to return to her normal self. Riley lets the time run out, and tells Farkle and the Academic Halves that she enjoyed her time with them. With a wistful expression on his face, Farkle watches Riley walk away to where Maya is ready to welcome her best friend back. Girl Meets Maya's Mother Since it was the final day before his class transfer request became final, (as he had received official school approval allowing the switch of his gym and art periods to match the schedules of his friends Riley, Maya, and Lucas) Farkle, figuring that he could afford to be a bit late, decides to take an advance peek at his new class. Stepping inside the art room, Farkle hands the bowl of fruit the students have been sketching to the "Art Lady," Ms. Kossal. Proclaiming that everyone present should prepare to "check out forty-eight pounds of nasty," Farkle whips off his robe to reveal his male physique garbed in red-striped swimwear. Amused, the teacher advises her pupils that "when drawing a Farkle," to start with the eyes. However, Farkle insists that the best place for the eyes would be the "gun show," and settles upon the modeling stool with his arms flexed. As Ms. Kossal checks on the progress of the class, she takes special notice of Maya's "brilliant" effort, which is a surreal vision of Farkle placed high in a tree in a bird's nest. When Farkle asks if Maya sees him as a bird, she answers that she views him as someone with a "need to be protected." Yet, when a smirking Farkle claims that as evidence that Maya loves him, she warns him to leave her alone. Still, Farkle seems smugly satisfied that her response was not an outright denial. Shortly thereafter, having reached his self-imposed time limit for posing, a tardy Farkle leaves to head for the pool. The next day, Career Day is held during History class. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen travel troubles, Farkle informs Mr. Matthews that his father is unlikely to make an appearance, news his teacher does not demonstrate much disappointment upon hearing. However, as Riley's mother, Topanga finishes her speech about being an attorney, a knock of the door of Room 18 is heard, and Mr. Matthews goes to answer it. His teacher is shocked, but Farkle is happy to see his father, Stuart Minkus, CEO of Minkus International, stride inside. As Farkle's dad greets him, Lucas remarks the obvious fact that his name is Farkle Minkus (a detail Farkle assumed Lucas had known for some time) with genuine surprise. Swiftly, Stuart Minkus renews old rivalries with his past schoolmates, the Matthews, culminating in the revelation that he and Farkle have, at that moment, earned one more 'A' in their scholastic pursuits than Riley and her mother. But his father states that the most important thing in his life, is Farkle, himself, and asks him to stand in front of the class with him. Riley is shortly called by her mother as well. When Mr. Matthews points out that family, is what Career Day is really about, Maya sarcastically agrees. This causes Riley to bring her best friend to stand with the Matthews. When Mr. Minkus asks if the girls are the ones that Farkle has told him are always chasing after him, Riley heeds Farkle's whispered plea to collaborate his tales by agreeing, and elbows Maya into intoning that the pair "hope that one day one of us will be lucky enough to become the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus, and have a lot of baby Minkii." Mr. Minkus seems very impressed by Farkle's "ladies." The next day, as Mr. Matthews prepares to lecture about the Korean War, Farkle mischievously quips, "Genghis Khan," just to see what would happen. Before the teacher can continue, Katy Hart, Maya's mother arrives for Career Day, twenty-four hours late. She narrates an improbable tale to explain her absence, which Maya clarifies as a soap opera audition, which to no one in the room's surprise, she failed. Claiming to be an actress, she asks for questions, and picks the familiar figure of Farkle. Yet when he inquires why she is wearing a waitress uniform, she quickly moves on to Lucas, who asks the same question. Ultimately, an embarrassed Katy Hart is forced to disclose that she does work as a waitress, leaving the room with Riley, and later Maya following after her. The next day in Art, Riley is now acting as the class model. However, the fact that she constantly speaks with Maya much of the time, does hamper Farkle and Lucas from capturing her image in paint. When Ms. Kossal steps outside, the conversation between the girls turns confrontational. When Maya, who had been using felt pens, abruptly flings paint on Riley, Farkle and Lucas exchange knowing glances, and quickly lead the charge as the rest of the students vacate the area, leaving Riley and Maya alone to settle their differences in a room filled with paint. That night in the Art Exhibition Show, Farkle, Riley, and Lucas are happy to see how well Maya's entry has been received. Maya is pleased as well, despite the distinct lack of her mother's presence. The Matthews too, state their appreciation for the painting displaying the place where Katy Hart works, the Nighthawk Diner. Curious, Farkle asks why merely half of the waitress is depicted. Only after Lucas wraps his arms over his face does Farkle reaches the obvious correct conclusion. The next night, while Farkle, along with his father and Maya are enjoying dessert at the Matthews' home, Mr. Matthews announces that due to Riley's "unwavering hope for others," he is awarding Riley with another 'A' to the Minkus' indignation. Thus leaving the accumulated 'A' grades for the Lawrence-Matthews and Minkus' families tied at 1261. Personality Much like his father, Farkle is shown to care a lot about his education and always keeps up with his grades in class, and could be seen as the teacher's pet. Additionally, he can also be seen as a flirt with many girls, including Riley and Maya. He also has a habit of speaking in third person, usually referring to himself by his own name In the third person. Appearance Farkle has brown hair with bangs that takes up his forehead. He has blue eyes, and wears funky clothes. Usually he wears colored jeans and multi-colored shirts. Relationships Riley Matthews Riley is one of Farkle's friends and crushes. However, like his crush on Maya, this crush is one-sided. (Farkle has a crush on Riley, but Riley doesn't return his feelings.) In episode 5, "Girl Meets the Truth", Farkle gives Riley her 'first kiss'. (Farkle actually ends up kissing Riley's chin - he originally aims for her lips, but Riley dodges it - but Maya insists it counts.) Maya Hart Maya is another one of Farkle's friends and crushes. Like his crush on Riley, this crush is also one-sided. (Farkle likes Maya, but Maya doesn't feel the same way.) Maya tends to be irritated with him and is somewhat creeped out by his crush on her; nevertheless, she considers him a friend, and is very protective of him. Lucas Friar Lucas is another friend of Farkle's. After knowing each other for several weeks, Lucas is surprised to learn that Farkle's last name is Minkus. In Girl Meets Flaws, they become known as best friends. Trivia *He has had a crush on Riley Matthews since first grade. *He goes to bed at 7:30 (mentioned in the pilot) But now in Middle School, he has since been shown to have a *later curfew. *His name was originally Shamus Farkle. *He shares strong similarities with his dad, Stuart Minkus, such as his intelligence. *Initially, Farkle appears to use a leather satchel for his schoolwork, but later adopts a simple backpack. *He has an Aunt Barbara who tends to kiss people on the lips. *He has an Uncle Morty "in the T-shirt business." *He and Lucas consider themselves best friends. *He is extremely active in non-athletic extracurricular activities, and has been a member of the Chess, Chemistry, and Drama clubs, and the JQA Spelling Bee and Debate teams. *In Girl Meets Sneak Attack, he told Maya and Riley that he loves both of them and just wants them to be happy. *In Girl Meets Father, after receiving his quiz on Darwin back, Farkle's celebration is a reference to the Boy Meets World Episode "Graduation". Farkle says " 'A' number 700. Huzzah!", a reference to when Topanga threatened Mr. Feeny to give her 1 more A, making her valedictorian over Farkle's father, Stuart Minkus, who got 699 A's. Girl Meets Maya's Mother would seem to imply it was only his 500th. *Farkle seems to have a habit of letting things go to his head, as shown in Girl Meets the Truth when he believes himself to be the "best actor in the world" after Riley lies to him about his acting skills, and in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when he becomes ruthless and self-absorbed as the "owner" of a fake profit-centric business from which he "fires" Riley and Maya. *He, Riley, and Auggie are the only known offspring from original BMW characters. *Farkle is shown to be multilingual, including Dutch, English, and Spanish. *Farkle is shown to be eccentric. *He recruits Sarah and Darby to serve as the "New Farkle Nation Dictatorettes." *He is the seventh grade vice president of JQA Junior High. Category:Characters